thelastsonfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogue
Rogue is a reclusive, paranoid goth. She has a great deal of angst with respect to her mutant powers that allows her to draw upon the aspects of another (memories, habits, speech patterns, powers mutant) through bare skin to skin contact, which keep her from ever safely touching anyone. Unknown to her, Rogue was adopted by Mystique and was manipulated to be distrustful the of X-Men, but was foiled by Superman himself. After gaining her trust from the superhero, Rogue joined the X-Men. History Rogue was adopted by Mystique at a very young age. She was looked after by Mystique's friend Irene Adler, who became Rogue's foster parent in New Orleans, as Mystique's "work" would put her adopted daughter in danger. Her powers were manifested after kissing her boyfriend and drained his memories that almost killed him. Confused and frightened, Rogue ran in fear while the whole incident was observed by Mystique. Rogue fled to the home of her boyfriend's while having his memories before realizing what occurred. She was then attacked by Mystique, who was disguised as Wolverine in order to fill her daughter with distrust towards the X-Men, before fleeing for her life. She came upon the X-Men who offered to recruit her, but was frighten away to see the real Wolverine with them before running into Superman and was calmed down when she was surprised that her powers didn't affect the superhero. At that moment, Mystique arrived disguised as Jean Grey and her identity exposed by the Man of Steel in front of Rogue's eyes. After being properly introduced to the X-Men, Rogue made her own choice to join the team. Although Rogue was unsure that the Xavier Institute would enable her to control her powers, she was given a inspiring advice from Superman about his difficulty to control his powers and the time that she will need to practice. Powers and abilities When she makes direct skin-to-skin contact with another being (Although this ability is apparently limited to humans, as she has made contact with aliens without any immediate effect), Rogue absorbs their strength and memories right into her, also temporarily acquiring the abilities of any superhuman (metahuman or mutant) she touches. The borrowed abilities fade after a short period of time, but remnants of the minds she comes in contact with remain in her subconscious even after the subject has recovered. The longer she remains in contact, the longer the abilities will last. To date, the only mutant immune to her abilities is Gambit- identified as being the result of his ability to manipulate energy causing his body to automatically produce so much natural energy that he is not actually hurt by contact with her- although Kryptonians have also proven immune to her powers, most likely as her power cannot fully adapt to their alien physiology. Personality Rogue is an uncertain and insecure teenager. She isolates herself from other people because of her mutant ability which prevents her from making any physical contact with people. Rogue's isolation leads her to be petulant, sarcastic and alarmingly defensive. As a result of her isolation, Rogue has trouble trusting people. Since joining the X-Men, Rogue has become closest with her roommate Kitty, despite their opposite personalities. Relationships Gambit Rogue first met Remy LeBeau when he assisted Superman and the X-Men in trying to rescue her from the shapeshifter Mystique. She was less than impressed with the former thief, and much to her chagrin he would latter accept the offer to join the institute. Despite her dismissal of his advances, she finally agreed to go on a date with him, on the promise that if she didn't have a good time, he would leave her alone for good. She finally came to see that despite his exterior he was capable of being a true gentleman more than his outward demeanor let on, to the point she finally started a relationship with him, despite her initial doubts due to their inability to touch each other for long periods due to her powers. Background information In the comics, Rogue has gone and come through different powers she has absorbed from other mutants, only keeping the energy absortion as her own signature ability throughout the years. These include Ms. Marvel (Carol Danvers), Sunfire and currently Wonder Man. Category:Characters Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Heroes Category:Women Category:Bayville Sirens